


训练靶场

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 源氏曾诚恳地表示，齐格勒博士真用起枪来也算得上一把好手。法老之鹰则不敢苟同。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	训练靶场

源氏曾诚恳地表示，齐格勒博士真用起枪来也算得上一把好手。

法老之鹰则不敢苟同。

其原因大约是当她收到博士的求救信号、在多拉多的一个小巷里弹开敌人时，她分明看到那个人几乎分毫未伤。

……

好吧，前臂被小手枪擦过的血痕不算数。

安吉拉道谢时，她没有像往常那样觉得促狭——大约是她有些心不在焉，正忙着认真思考着其他的事。

其中之一，齐格勒博士或许不是一位用枪的好手。

*

儿时梦想的成真大约会让任何人不自已地陷入狂喜，海力士国际安保公司首席安全官大约也不例外。在踏进守望先锋新基地大门的那一刻，法芮尔觉得自己像在梦里。如果她穿着战斗服的话，很可能会一个不小心蹿到空中。

她抬头望了望这里的天花板，脑袋里反射性地开始计算高度和燃料使用的比例。结论为如果她不想撞头的话，“蹿到空中”或许不是一个好主意。

不过值得庆幸的是，这份让她想打开推进背包飞一圈的兴奋不到五分钟便偃旗息鼓，缩回了心底里某个小角落。

最大原因是，这里一个人也没有。

那位叫雅典娜的人工智能在放她进门后便没了声息，像是它除了门禁外什么也不管。大厅的四面八方都有许多门，而法芮尔不觉得自己可以随随便便地进去乱逛。

所以，法芮尔·艾玛莉加入守望先锋的第一件事，便是站在大厅里平复情绪。

这是一件好事，守望先锋不需要一位兴奋到上脑然后在大厅天花板上撞出脑震荡的英雄。

她放下行李，深吸了一口气。

“法芮尔，”然后她听到了一个熟悉的声音，那个人亲切熟稔地叫着她的名字，像曾经那样唤着来基地参观的她，“来这边。”

*

又一个靶场机器人在她的炮火下化成了碎片，法芮尔落了地，耐心地等它重组。

她和安吉拉在战场上合作得万分顺利，顺利得令人惊讶。法芮尔从未想过可以飞行得那么毫无后顾之忧，事实上，她已经不太记得自己在没有安吉拉之前是怎么执行任务的了。而且她这个搭档在战场外、尤其是在她才来守望先锋的那几天帮了她不少忙，而法芮尔想，她总得为她也做点儿什么。

机器人重组完成。法芮尔后退两步，心不在焉地继续测试火箭发射器。

她有些不太成型的想法，但却不知道要如何开口。

“谢谢你，博士，”她听见不远处源氏礼貌的声音，“我想应该没有问题零件了。”

在 齐格勒博士回答的前一秒，法芮尔便发现自己飘在了天上。

谢天谢地，训练靶场没有天花板，谢天谢地，不然守望先锋会多出一位因误按推进背包按钮而脑震荡的英雄。法芮尔想自己或许是因为突如其然的“博士”二字而有些受惊，或者是有些心虚，毕竟，她正思考着……

“法芮尔，”她的通讯器里传来了安吉拉的声音，而声音的主人无疑正仰头看着她，“改装后的发射器还习惯吗？”

……

法芮尔实在是不知道，自己要怎么对一位前辈开口说： _我认为你的准头不太好，如果可以的话，我想我可以带你去靶场练练枪？_

……

无畏的法老之鹰有些苦恼。

*

法芮尔提起行李，跟着齐格勒博士走过一道又一道门。“抱歉，我以为你要稍晚点儿才会来……”博士穿着便服，头发也都披着，应该本在休息。这让法芮尔有些不好意思，她似乎打扰了博士的私人时间。

“没关系。”她除此之外便不知道应该说些什么，只沉默地跟着博士停在了一扇写有她名字的门前。

那个带着守望先锋标志的名牌仍然给她带来了一瞬间的不真实感，闪烁的金属光泽在鼓励着她伸手触碰。而当她回过神时，发现博士正靠在门旁看着她，安安静静的，似是不愿打扰这应该属于她的时光，感同身受的样子像是她也曾有过同样的经历。

法芮尔想起，安吉拉·齐格勒加入守望先锋的时候还非常年轻。

眼前这个已经不太年轻的齐格勒博士为她开了门，“我们可以先收拾，你得休息会儿，然后我需要给你做个测试，系统里关于你的战斗数据不太全。”

比起应该最应该让她在意的数据，吸引她注意的是其中一个词，“我……我们？齐格勒博士，我可以自己——”

博士笑了，“噢我的小法芮尔，”她的语气欢快起来，“难道你有什么见不得人的东西吗？”

拒绝会让她自己也觉得箱子里藏了什么见不得人的东西，于是法芮尔只好苦恼地道了谢，脸颊烧得发烫。

*

法芮尔遥遥看见完成了调试工作的源氏已离开了靶场，而安吉拉却不知为何还留在这里。

枪械的准头能在大多关键时刻救人一命，而如果法芮尔真要带安吉拉练枪的话，现在她们都在靶场，正是一个完美的机会。她或许可以直接提出来，比如提议她们做一些战术模拟，测试准度之类的，调整战斗数据，以便为以后的行动计划做准备。

打定了注意后，她缓缓落了地向安吉拉走去。博士正低头翻着什么材料，似是碰到了什么难题，眉头皱成了一团。她很快注意到了法芮尔的靠近，偏过头对她笑了笑，“如何了？”她拿起平板，一副准备好记录数据的样子，“你的推进背包有一些改进，燃料使用了新的压缩技术，所以应该能在空中停留更久。”

“是的……”法芮尔没想到主题会回到自己身上，她冥思苦想应该如何改变话题，直到她注意到安吉拉穿着的并非实验室的白大褂，而是她的女武神战衣，“安吉拉，你也是来测试的？”

“是的，我需要做一些调试，”安吉拉拔出她的手枪，而这让法芮尔的心因计划顺利或是其他什么而漏了那么半拍，“手枪做了改进，但不太稳定，昨天还在关键时刻完全失灵。”

呃……

……啊？

安吉拉完全没有注意到自己这句话在法芮尔心里掀起了怎样的惊涛骇浪，她冲她眨眨眼，“幸好，你到得很及时。”

*

除了那个装着猛禽战斗服的箱子外，法芮尔确实没有多少私人物品。在博士的帮助下，所有东西都很快便收拾就位。齐格勒博士将全息墙壁调整成了天空的景色，同时给法芮尔介绍现在基地里的设施和结构，语气耐心得不得了，就像曾经教她认识实验室器具、讲解各种技术一样。

这太奇怪了，她们仍像年轻时候那样交流，而这太奇怪了。她早已不是那个被妈妈托付给年轻同事的小女孩，而齐格勒博士也早已不是那个才加入守望先锋的天才医生。

但她们仍像旧时那样谈着话，语气里都强行带着她们早已不再有的轻松。

齐格勒博士是第一个因此而感觉到了疲倦的人。她停下讲解，向后半靠在书桌上，手按到了全息墙壁的遥控器，她身后蓝色的天空变成了幽暗的森林。

沉默变得新奇起来，像在用力为她们间注入一些原来没有存在过的气氛。

半响后，齐格勒博士开了口，“你决定过来的时候，我很高兴。”

她回答得毫不犹豫，“加入守望先锋是我一直以来的梦想。”

“是啊，”齐格勒博士像是想到了什么，偏头笑了，几缕头发挡到了她眼前，“你就差在脑门上刻下这几个字了。”

法芮尔觉得有些不太好意思，因此她回头做着本来的整理工作，将母亲和她的合照郑重地放在了床头柜上。

齐格勒博士顺着看了过去，最后说，“安娜会为你而骄傲的。”

她摇摇头，“这不是她希望我走的路。”

“不，”博士将目光移到了她身上，“不管你走什么路，她都会为你而骄傲。”

这不是法芮尔本愿意提起的事情，因此她没有回答，回过头希望能找些其他的话题，却发现齐格勒博士正在打量她，像是在看着一个新认识的人。

同法芮尔从没见过的披着头发的博士一样，这一切都有些新奇。

“你知道吗？在……之后，”博士慢慢说，“我对守望先锋，对这里都并不是太能确定。但……”齐格勒博士慢慢吐出一口气，将散到面前的头发别回耳后。她从书桌边缘站直时手又碰到了遥控器，身后幽暗的森林变成了浅海的珊瑚丛。

“噢天，你可真高，”她评论道，“真的。”

“齐格勒博士——”

“艾玛莉长官，”安吉拉装作严肃地回敬道，最后又笑了，“叫我安吉拉吧。”

*

事实上，齐格勒博士真用起枪来确实是一把好手。

法芮尔看着那个在调试手枪的间歇里，几声叮叮叮就让靶场机器人不停重组的安吉拉，莫名地觉得有些失落，虽然这或许并不重要。

安吉拉·齐格勒已不再是那个愿意带她玩的大姐姐，她是同事、战友、搭档，更帮了她太多的事，调整机甲、熟悉基地、介绍其他的同事、甚至是寻找周边很好吃的小店。她想，若没了安吉拉的话，她这几个月或许并不会如此顺利。

加入守望先锋确实是她一直以来的梦想，这里能让她更好地去做自己应该也想要去做的事。而安吉拉·齐格勒……法芮尔享受飞行，但在这几个月以来，安吉拉让她脚踏实地地向前走，而没有为急切和狂喜而冲昏了头。

她十分感激，想要道谢却又不知道要何从开口；想为安吉拉做一些同样重要的事，却又不知从哪儿做起。

她看着那个枪无虚发的安吉拉，突然发现自己对齐格勒博士的了解实在是太过有限。

英勇的法老之鹰十分苦恼。

在换弹的间歇里，安吉拉注意到了还在一旁观看的她，“法芮尔？是测试还有什么问题吗？”

她摇头否认，走过去查看安吉拉的枪，“弄好了吗？”

“快了，”安吉拉长长叹了一口气，“昨天多谢了。”

法芮尔想说安吉拉也救过她许多次，想说她有太多想要道谢的事情，但她突然想起这些都是搭档的意义所在。这几个月她们都走了不少的路，相互扶持，想要弄清谁帮了谁大约有些困难，纠结于此或许并不重要。

“我有提过吗？”安吉拉望着她说，“你决定过来的时候，我真的很高兴。”安吉拉在笑，笑得真的很开心。而突然间，没能带安吉拉练枪就这样变得一点儿也不重要了。


End file.
